The Story of Ravenessa
by Cadenza54
Summary: This is the story of Ravenssa, Daughter of Lord Death. She is the most powerful in her family, And with great power, comes great responsibility. Which is why she must learn to control her powers, and herself before the world is in great, great, GREAT, danger. Just a little romance between her and Soul.
1. Prolouge

**The Story of Ravenessa**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Our story begins in a dark, abandoned place in the middle of nowhere. A little girl is lying on the dusty ground.

_Ravenessa's POV_

I'm lying on a cold, dusty ground in a dark, abandoned place. I get up and check my surroundings. I suddenly here my name being called by someone. _Ravenessa, Ravenessa._ This person sounds _exactly like me. _"Who-who's there?" I ask. "It's _you_." The voice said. Me? "B-but how?" I ask. "I'm the evil part of your brain. Listen up, squirt. I'm _going_ to take over your body. I'm _going _to take over the world. And you're _going _to die." it said. Suddenly, a big, black beam was shot at me. Then another one. I started running and screaming. "HELP! HELP!" But no one would answer. I ran into something and got knocked to the ground. I herd myself, or whatever it was come closer. Then everything went black.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" W-what just happened? Why am I in my PJ's? Oh, I must be in bed. I had a nightmare. I mean, I had _another_ nightmare. "Ravenessa, what happened? Are you alright?" my father, Lord Death, asked me. "Oh papa, I had the nightmare again." I said crying in his arms. I _was_ only 6. "It's okay. You're safe now." He said. Dad, none of us will be safe 8 years from now.

* * *

**So, what do ya think? Do you like it? I KNOW I DO! I don't own Soul Eater. Only Ravenessa.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maka: 14

Soul: 15

Black*star: 15

Tsubaki: 14

Kid: 16

Liz: 16

Patty: 15

Ravenessa: 14

* * *

_8 years later..._

_Maka's POV_

"Hey, Tsubaki." I said at school. "Hey, Maka." She said back. "Alright class quiet down." Said Dr. Stein. *Silence*. "Maka, Lord Death wants to see you in the death room." He said. I wonder why.

" He isn't here. I'll call him. **42-42-564, whenever you want him, knock on Death's door.** Lord Death, are you there?" "Ah yes." He replied. "Lord Death, why did you call me here?" I asked. "Ah yes the reason I called you all here is because I have a task for you to do." "What kind of task?" I asked "I need you to show my daughter around the school. She's getting in-rolled tomorrow." "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER, TOO?!" I yelled. " Yes, her name is Ravenessa. Right now I just need you to show her around then bring her back here." "You got it. Where is she?" " She's over there." He pointed to those long, red stands. There was a girl. The same age as me with raven hair, raven lips, and gold eyes. She had on black skinny jeans, with a black shirt with one sleeve and had 'WHAT THE HELL' in a white font. She had combat boots on. "Hi." I said simply. "Hi." She replied.

15 minutes later...

"So, that's our school." I said while we were walking back to the death room. "So amazing!" she replied. "This was fun." I said "Yeah. The most I've had in years." she said rather sadly. I frowned, " What do you mean?" "I haven't been out of my house ever since I was 6." she replied. "Why not?" I asked. "Ever since I was little, I always had this nightmare. I was lying on a cold, hard ground**, **in the middle of nowhere. Then this voice would call out my name. It said that it was the part of me that was evil. It said it would one day take over my body, then the Earth. And it would kill me. Then it would start attacking me. And when it finally got me, I woke up." she explained. " I just stood there, dumb founded. This poor girl, being haunted like that. "I may have just got to know you, but we'll get through this together." I said. She smiled.

* * *

**That underlined part in the story, if you can guess which song it was from i'll do a fanfic for you of your choice. It can be on ANY section. Anything you want! I don't own Soul Eater!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Maka's POV:_

"KID!" I yell. All of us were walking home from school. "Yes Maka?" he answered. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" "Sure." I pulled, no I DRAGGED him into an alley.

"What did you want?" he asked. "Don't play dumb with me!" I yell.

"Huh?"

"When were you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"THAT YOU HAVE A SISTER!" I whisper-yelled

*Silence* I got him. "Well?" "Did she tell you?" He asked. "Tell me what?" "About why she never ..." "...Oh... I'm so sorry." "It's okay."

"Hey guys, What are you talking about?" Liz yelled. "Nothing. Let's go." Kid yelled back. Wow, he must love his sister.

* * *

**Oh My God! This chapter is so friggin' short! I couldn't think! So the next chapter i'm doing IMMEDIATELY!**

**I don't own Soul Eater, just Ravenessa.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Maka's POV_

"Hey Maka?" Soul asked me in Class Crescent Moon.

"Yes?"

"Why did Lord Death call you in the other day?"

"It was to show around a new girl. I really think she's great."

"She must be nerdy."

Trying to be smart already. "You haven't even _met_ her yet."

"Alright class, quiet down. Now I'm guessing you all want to know why I called you out here today." Stein paced across the front of the school.

"Yeah, why are we out here?" Ashley, the prettiest girl in school, asked.

"We have a new student. Ah, here she comes now." Stein turned around to face the steps. Here she comes.

"Hi, I'm Ravenessa, but you can call me Raven." she said. Soul's face was PRICELESS!

"That's it, that's why you called us out here?" said Black*star."Well, she _is _pretty hot" He muttered the last part. I smacked him.

"I have called you all out here for Battle Training:Extreme." said Stein.

"So what, are we supposed to fight her or something?" asked Black*star.

"Yep." Stein said simply. "You're first Black*star. Tsubaki, hold on, you'll go in when Black*star needs it. I think he can handle her for a little bit."

"This is going to be so easy!" Black*star exclaimed. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I'M SOO SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOR SOOO LOOOOONG!**

**This time, I _am_ going to keep to my promise of updating. This chapter is short. I know. NEW CHAPTER COMING UP IN THE NEXT HOUR OR SHORTER! Oh, and if you guys have suggestions, I'd really like you to tell me in reviews. I just want to write longer chapters. Thanks!**

**I don't own Soul Eater, only Ravenessa.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Soul's POV_

"Are you ready?" Star asked Raven. She stayed silent with a determined look on her face. Can she get more sexy? Uhh, forget I said that. Star punched her in the face. Well, _tried_ to at least. She dodged. Like Stein. She did it again. Damn, She's good. "STOP DODGING AND FIGHT ME DAMN IT!" Star yelled. "Suit yourself." She said. Oh no.

_Time skip_

"Hey Star, you sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked. We were in the nurse's office and Star was in the bed. Raven really messed him up. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He said. He's more quiet than usual. Weird. "Hey I'm sorry again for that." Raven apologized. "It's cool." "Well I should get going." She said.

"Hey, wait Raven." said Maka. "Would you like to come over to our place?" Raven was hesitant but she agreed. "Cool." said Maka.

_Raven's POV_

It's so nice of Maka to invite me to her place. _Don't get you're hopes up. _Wha? Who said that? _You know exactly who said it. _Oh, no. "Maka, Soul, hold on a minute. I gotta use the rest room." I said. I didn't give them time to answer. This is important. As soon as i'm in a stall, I concentrate. Try to enter my mind. Aaaaannnnddd... I'm in!

_Raven's mind_

Is it just me, or is it way more creepy in here than usual?_ Hello Ravenessa. _Hi, Darkness. Nice to see you again.

* * *

**Another short chapter. You're lucky it's spring break!**

**I don't own Soul Eater, just Ravenessa.**


End file.
